The Deep Slumber
by Lolita-mist
Summary: Sleep was the deadliest thing a Mazoku could fall into. That one Sleep that rivals even death, awakening would forever remained a dream. Will Yuri succumbs to it? Will time really mend a broken heart? Read and find out! ConYu, YuRam, slight YuTa.


The Deep Slumber

Disclaimer: As much as would like to own Kyou Kara Maou, it's not mine. But please review and tell me what you think.

This story takes place during the tournament held in Big Shimaron, where Yuri and his friends decided to represent Caloria, and what happens next.

* * *

All was quiet. His surroundings had all but melted away. He could not believe what his eyes were showing him nor could the rest of his companions who had been watching from the competitors waiting area.

"Conrad?" Yuri asked faintly, the pain in his voice evident.

"Aah, Your Majesty." the man whom Yuri addressed affirmed his identity all the while looking straight at Yuri. His gaze unwavering and steady.

"Why are you here? What's with that uniform? And don't you call me like that! You named me, Damn It!!" Fury and uncertainty laced his voice and suddenly, Yuri did something that Conrad had not accounted for. He had rushed forward and buried his face deep in Conrad's chest. The long forgotten warmth was engulfing Conrad's every senses and the memories came flooding back to him. Memories of the days he had spent with Yuri, memories of how good it felt when he was in Yuri's embrace. However, he willed himself to suppress those feelings, those precious memories, he was no longer in the position where he could protect Yuri. They were both standing on the arena of the World Best Fighter Tournament and Conrad had been ordered to come forth as the third contestant. In other words he had been given order to finish Yuri off.

"No, you are not Conrad… the Conrad I knew would never have betrayed me the way you do." Yuri broke away from his embrace and looked deep into Conrad's eyes as if he was searching for the presence of his godfather, of his best friend, and perhaps of his own soul.

In the distance the referee was preparing to give the signal that the final battle between the representative from Caloria and the Big Shimaron would begin. Wolfram was screaming for the tournament to stop, calling it unfair, while Yozak and T-Zou tried their best to break down the barrier which held them captive. Murata was the only one who had remained silent. As always, he was calculating the extent of injuries Yuri would sustain should he be crossing swords with Conrad and how to make use of his surrounding options to make an escape. Yet, beneath that calculating exterior he was certainly worried about Yuri. He knew how emotional Yuri can be in such a situation and if he released another round of his maryoku his body would succumb to the physical strain. That is if he is lucky enough, however, Sleep would be awaiting him should he go beyond his limits. Yes, the deep slumber in which the Mazoku feared. The deep sleep equivalent to death, once a Mazoku fall into its sweet nothingness, awakening would be only be in dream.

"Gosh, as if I haven't got enough to deal with! My hair is positively turning white by the minute!!" The once Great Sage muttered darkly.

With all the commotions going around in Caloria's waiting area, the referee's whistle rang loud and clear into the cold freezing winter. Aware that the signal to begin the match had been given the two competitors ready themselves to attack.

"I suggest that you should just forfeit this match," came the gentle advice from Conrad.

At this point, however, Yuri was no longer attached to the world. It was as if his body had ceased living, that the only driving force was his poor beating heart. Conrad's eyes widen in shock as he looked into Yuri's soulless eyes. It was once said that the eyes are the window to the soul, and as of that moment, what Conrad saw in Yuri's eyes had merely confirmed it.

Indeed, from the moment Yuri saw how Conrad's severed arm was misused his heart had ceased to function. And the final emotional blow had reached home when he saw Conrad standing before him not as his protector nor even a friend but as his fiend, his enemy. He had ceased to breathe. He had forgotten all about his mission to retrieve the second forbidden box, about his promise that he would be alive and save to his fiancée. Tears of pain welled up and just like an over flooded dam it gushed forth, unstoppable.

A sting ran though Conrad's heart, for once in his life he was gripped by tentacles of dread, of darkness that tore at his heart. But he was not the only one that had sunk deep into the oblivion of darkness, Wolfram too had been dragged down into the mist of it.

"Yuri, you promised me you'll be save! Don't do this to me, you cheater of a fiancée!!" Wolfram cried, his whole entire being shook with fear for Yuri.

"We need to intervene the match soon," Murata thought to himself. Suddenly an idea flashed through his mind, without losing a beat he called out to Yozak: "Oi, Yozak! Can you see Dorcas from here?" he yelled.

With a confused a look on his face Yozak confirmed that he was open to Dorcas's line of view.

"Good, catch his attention and tell him to ask the Sexy Queen to intervene the match! Quickly, here," he tossed a few bottles of beers that was used to smuggle the box which was supposed to be exchanged for the real forbidden box and gave them a real good shake before opening them and throwing them at Dorcas direction.

"I'll let you into a secret… I was already half dead anyway when I saw your cast off arm being used as the Key to open the forbidden box," Yuri spoke faintly to no one in particular.

"Conrad would and will never betray me. There must be a reason behind all this, will you not care to share it with me?" as two swords clashed against each other, the question was asked.

His face stoic and devoid of all emotion, Conrad answered, "Not now, but perhaps the next time we meet, I would be your real enemy." With that he pushed Yuri away from him. How Conrad longed to tell His Majesty the truth, to tell him that all his life belonged to him and only him. If it was not for Shinou's request, he would only have dreamt of betraying his King.

"Damned you Conrad!" Aldebert cursed as he forced his way to the arena and had managed to sneak behind Conrad's back. He pulled his sword, pointed it straight at Conrad and charged forward at such a speed that would have put Olympic runners to shame.

"Hell awaits you, Conrad!" he screamed. Taken back by the sudden attack, Conrad's reaction was far to slow and his position was vulnerable to an open attack. However, he felt a sudden pull of his arm and saw Yuri shielding him with arms outspread.

"Yuri! Get out of the way!" Conrad struggled to keep his balance but was to late. Wolfarm and the others watched in horror at the development of the event on the arena. They had successfully gotten Dorcas's attention and their message of having Cecillia intervene the match was conveyed. Yet, just as the ex-Maou was about to carry out her "Love Intervention Plan 1", the last and fatal scene unfolded before her eyes.

"Conrad…" was all that Yuri could think of as his pushed the man who named him away from the attack. When the blade finally came to contact with his flesh, Yuri was surprised by its coldness.

"Ugghh…" Yuri gasped for air but he was chocked with blood that had clogged his breathing passage. Blood gushed from the wound as Aldebert pulled his sword out mercilessly. "Serves you right, brat!" Adelbert spoke in an annoyed tone.

In his semi-conscious state, Yuri could feel that his other half, the demon side of him was released. Indeed, his maryoku was unleashed. Snow blizzard, rain and thunder had begun to form. Fear gripped everyone's heart. Murata had not anticipated Aldebert's move against Conrad nor would to imagine that there be an occasion that Yuri would put himself in harm's way without his guardians beside him. The King had always been passionate about many things and naturally, he was into many troubles and dangers that had often been life threatening. But Conrad, Yozak, Gwendal, or at least Wolfram was always with him, to protect him. But this time, it was different. Yuri had no one with him. He was all alone…

"He needs to stop, with his injury any more maryoku and he would…" Murata chocked, trying to calm himself down. The scream of the human spectators could no longer be heard, they had fled upon seeing a Mazoku going rampant.

"You all shall see justice! It's not in my nature to take lives but you left me with no option" with that, a sudden gust of icy cold wind had blown Alderbert far away from the arena. Whether or not he would survived it was of no concern to Murata and his company. They were occupied on removing themselves from the cursed confinement before anymore drastic development should take place.

Somewhere in the deep consciousness of the demon king, he was aware of the full danger his friends were and directed his will to safe them with much effort. Trying to gain control of a ranging maryoku was not an easy task, and it made it even harder if breathing was already a problem. "Safe Wolfram, Murata and the others, please… and Conrad too…" Yuri prayed in his heart.

"chee, you are always too soft on the others you know." The demon king replied to his other half. "But I guess, that makes you a better ruler than I am heh?" he chided. Yuri chuckled softly "You would have done the same thing anyway." With a resignation sigh the demon king transported everyone he holds dear out of the Coliseum-look-alike arena.

And in instant they were all transported back to the New Mazoku. Murata was among the first to comprehend what had happened and that they were safely back in familiar territory. He looked around him and realised that they were close to the Blood Pledge Castle, even Dorcas was safely transported back with the forbidden box. Only the woman that had come along with them was missing, perhaps she was transported back to Caloria where she had come from.

"Yuri…" Murata's heart skipped a beat as he frantically looked for the shadow of his best friend. And there he was still emitting a fearsome aurora while suspended in mid-air. His other travelling company had by this time gathered together in a group, contemplating their next mode of action.

Before anyone could muster the courage to speak, the Demon King broke the silence. "Conrad, explain yourself…" the demon king commanded in a deep baritone. "Shinou had given you a task that must be completed? And that arm of yours, the only possible explanation as to how could it be reattached is that it was done by Shinou himself. Am I right?"

Conrad stood silently, he was more concern about Yuri's wound more than anything else. If anything happens to Yuri, he would have faithfully followed him to the deepest of hell. After a moment of consideration, he finally replied, "Yes, Shinou had indeed gave me this arm and he bid me to throw away everything that means the world to me so that I would be able to make reality to Yuri's dream. That means that I have to betray the King." He paused before continuing with his tale.

"Upon gaining consciousness, I realised I was held captive by the king of the Big Shimaron. Belal wanted me to work for him and he let slipped that he had in his possession a forbidden box. It was then that I realise that by working for him I will be able to collect the remaining three boxes before bringing them back to New Mazoku. But I…" he could no longer continue and drifted into silence.

"Shinou, if anything happenes to Yuri… you'll have me to answer to!" Murata thought to himself. He looked at the Demon King and his eyes softened. He whispered, "it's alright now Yuri, you can come back. We are safe. You are wounded. Come let us tend to it…" begged Murata. He feared that Yuri will fall into a Sleep, never to be awaken again should he crossed his maryoku limit.

"Please Yuri… it's okay now, Conrad had never betrayed you. Come back to us!" Wolfram pleaded gently, his green orbs glistering with tears.

And so Yuri Shibuya had finally managed to regain control of his body, all his maryoku spent. His body was caught before it could hit the ground by Conrad. "Conrad?" Yuri rasped.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I've returned to you…" Conrad's voice was thick with emotion.

"hehe, I knew that.. you would never have betrayed me.. uughh…" Yuri was struggling to breathe, gasping for air.

"You Whimp!" Wolfram sobbed into Yuri's shirt. "You should just offer Big Shimaron your heart in a gold platter!" he whimpered. Yuri smiled fondly and reached out to lift Wolfram's chin so that he could once again drown himself in his green orbs one last time. Yuri was aware that his time was limited, the sweet luring arms of dreams were near at hand.

His gaze met Wolfram's, and how green and beautiful his eyes were! He had always been captivated by that orbs. And the sun begins to rise behind them, it's glorious rays had fallen to grace Wolfram's silky golden locks. "Trust wolfram to still be able to look dead gorgeous even after he was just pulled away from a blizzard…" thought Yuri, his eyes getting clouded but he still have one last wish, "Wolfram, smile for me. You look horrible with those frowns…" Yuri managed to mumble, for some reason he felt warm and cosy.

At this comment Wolfram turn into a shade of pink. "You Whimp!" he retorted and flashed his brilliant smile at his fiancée. Yuri was entranced by the brilliance of it and prayed that that smile would never flattered. He managed a small smile before focusing his eyes to Murata who has been quiet all this while. Nothing escaped Murata, even the fact that Yuri was slipping away was evident to him.

"Murata…" Yuri called out softly, "Would you break the news to my brother please?"

Unable to hold back his tears anymore, Murata rushed forward and buried his face deep into Yuri's heaving chest. "You're an idiot! Why should I risk my life breaking the news to you brother? You know what he's like! He'll go berserk!" Murata sobbed.

Conrad and Yozak was among the first to notice that the blade wound had not stop bleeding. "Dorcas, go fetch the healers quickly! And inform Gwendal and Gunter that His Majesty is wounded! We'll be in the Blood Pledge Castle. GO!" Conrad commanded urgently. This was not good, years of experience as a soldier told Conrad that with the amount o blood Yuri had lost, his life now hangs in the balance.

"We need to get Yuri to the castle now!" Conrad proceeded to cradle Yuri in his arms and carried him hurriedly towards the Castle. "Hang on Yuri!" he pleaded.

The priestess were informed of their coming by Ulrike and hastily made all the necessary preparation to welcome the wounded king. The events that were unfolded next were in a blur of excitement. All members of the King's Advisory were present, healers were fetched, medicines brewed but nothing seemed to be improving.

As Yuri breath shortened, Wolfram was in denial and never left Yuri's side. He was holding on to the king's hands as if it was his life line. Murata and Ulrike was standing before the Shinou, Murata keeping his anger in check. Shinou had planned to keep Yuri asleep for a time being to heal his wounds but still, Murata was aware of the risk involving the Sleep. The possibility of never waking was high! But, maybe it was for the best.

As Murata walked back into the room where Yuri was treated, he gave a small cough to let everyone know of his presence. "Can everyone please gather outside for a minute please? And someone please grab Wolfram too." Murata announced solemnly. This was not going to be easy.

The rustling of robes could be heard as everyone filled out of the room quietly, trying their best not to disturb His Majesty. Conrad picked up the small frame of Wolfram, who was too drained to event resist. When everyone was gathered outside Murata broke the news of Shinou's decision of putting Yuri into Sleep. Silence fall into the midst of those gathered, eyes that betrayed all emotion, tears of the healers and the priestess, all laid bare outside the king's chamber. They knew of the risk, and of course they too, were all aware that no one could go against the wishes of the Shinou.

"If Shinou thinks that that's for the best, then so be it." Gwendal muttered softly. His heart ached for Yuri, for the young king that would go all distance to help the kingdom, to go against all odds just to make everyone happy. He just wanted Yuri to smile and be at peace hence the reason why he had been against the idea of Yuri travelling to Big Shimaron. Yuri was like the sun that shone brightly at everyone's heart. With him asleep, what will happen next?

"I think the time is near. Shall we?" Murata hold the chamber door open. As quietly as they had left, the group re-entered the chamber with burdened heart. Conrad's heart was shattered, Wolfram had forgotten to breathe, Gunter and Gwendal was lost.

"You guys knew?" Yuri asked weakly. Silence was the answer. "Can someone please open the curtains and the windows? It's too stuffy here," yuri continued with much difficulties. Gwendal obeyed and when his task completed, he was shocked by what besought his eyes. Yuri was surrounded with the aurora of spring, his eyes bright and his smile warming the very heart of those who laid their eyes upon him.

"I'll be back shortly. I promise." To the ears of everyone present, his voice was as clear as running water. As Yuri succumbed into a deep slumber, a white light surrounded him and slowly his body was crystallised. His tattered clothes had melted away to be replaced by flowing black robes fit for a king, his jet black hair had lengthen to reach his waist.

And with that, Yuri the King of New Mazoku lay asleep, frozen in time. His subjects awaited the day where his awakening shall be celebrated but as of now, they promised to do everything in their power to protect the kingdom so that Yuri would be welcomed home once again into a peaceful home.

* * *

: There're might be a following story but I'll see to that… before that, thanks to all that had read thus far and I would appreciate it if you guys would comment on this piece of writing, constructive criticism welcomed. Thanks!! KKM Rocks!! d( 0 )v 


End file.
